


The Proposal

by theswandive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswandive/pseuds/theswandive
Summary: Life keeps getting in the way of Alec's plans for the perfect proposal.The Malec Secret Santa 2017 gift for maleccrazedauthorMerry Christmas!





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecCrazedAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/gifts).



“Magnus, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?” No, no, Alec thought to himself. That’s too simple. He runs his fingers through his dark hair, making it messier than it was to begin with. He clears his throat and stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. He ignores the dark circles under his eyes and the pale tone of his skin. He was paler than normal. It’s been a very long week.

He tries again with as much feeling as he can muster. “Magnus Bane, the love of my life. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?”

That’s a little better, he thinks. But maybe it's too much? He sighs deeply, the tiredness threatening to overtake him. He wants this to be perfect, when he asks Magnus to marry him, it has to be perfect. Every word that comes out of his mouth. The place. The time. He wants it to be everything. Magnus is his everything and Alec wants him to know how much he means to him. His proposal should be romantic, sweet and meaningful. But he still hasn’t worked out exactly how to make that happen.

Maybe he’s overthinking it? No. He doesn’t do that. Does he?

Frustrated, Alec gives up practicing exactly what he’s going to say to Magnus. He thinks maybe Izzy was right. He should just let it all happen organically. But Alec is a planner. He doesn’t fly by the seat of his pants, ever.

He had to admit it though, his sister had always been right when it came to Magnus. Not that he would ever tell her that. She’d be insufferable.

Alec gives up practicing his proposal for the time being and flops onto the couch in his office. He’s thankful for the en suite bathroom, there is zero privacy anywhere else in the Institute and he needed some time away to think clearly. He couldn’t practice at home with the threat of Magnus hearing him or accidently walking in on him. Magnus doesn't always knock, not that Alec minds all that much. There’s not much left undiscovered between them. Alec loves this about their relationship. He never feels afraid to be himself around Mangus. 

The chirping of his phone breaks him away from his thoughts. It’s Jace. He’s back from a mission - battling a herd of shax demons attempting to breach the Seelie realm. 

Jace: U feel like grabbing a beer tonight?  
Alec: I don’t know. I’m so tired I can barely remember my name. 

Recon at last night’s downworlder rave went until 4am, thus Alec hadn’t seen Magnus or his bed in way too long. They’d received a tip from Raphael that a rogue vampire named Marcel and his crew had been planning to use the rave as an opportunity to recruit new coven members. Normally, the Nephilim wouldn’t care about these types of activities, vampire business was vampire business. But Marcel was rumored to have a taste for innocent mundanes, not unlike (the now imprisoned) Camille Belcourt. Alec wanted to confirm this intel before attempting to take them down and the rave was the perfect opportunity.

He wondered how Jace could possibly want to drink more, considering how seriously he took his undercover role as a drunk mundane the previous night.

Jace: Oh, come on man. I never get a chance to hang with you anymore. Just one beer and you can go home to Magnus.  
Alec: Fine. JUST ONE.  
Jace. Great. I’ll come grab you in an hour.

One more hour. He could last that long. He needed to finish writing the report on last night’s mission anyway. With that he pulled himself from the couch and headed back to his desk. His phone chirped once again. Alec pulled the phone from his pocket, ready to text Jace an angry face emoji, letting him know that he needed to get work done, when he realized it was a text from Magnus.

Magnus: I miss you, Alexander. Have you eaten today?  
Alec: I miss you too. And yes, I have. Don’t worry so much.  
Mangus: Not possible. And not complaining, but will you be home late tonight?  
Alec: Promised Jace a drink after I’m done here. But I’ll be home right after.  
Magnus: Perfect. I’ll have dinner waiting for you. I love you, Alexander.  
Alec: I love you too.

Alec couldn’t help but give in to the wide smile spreading across his face. Magnus was the ever-patient boyfriend. Being immortal probably had something to do with it, but in general, Alec couldn't ask for a more understanding partner. 

He dove into his waiting paperwork with the lingering thoughts of Magnus still on his mind.

When Jace barges into his office, leather jacket in tow, Alec can’t believe it has been a full hour. There just wasn’t enough time in the day to keep up with being head of the institute. It was as if the job never ended.

“Time to go, buddy. Shove all that shit in a drawer,” Jace says pointing to the tablet and file folders. “You’re mine for the rest of the night.”

Alec gives him a look of warning. “One drink, Jace.” He pulls on his own jacket. “Where are we headed anyway?”

“Hunter’s Moon, of course!” Jace says as if Alec should have known the answer.

“Right. No probability of that going south,” Alec remarks sarcastically. “It’s not karaoke night, is it? I can’t handle anymore drunk seelies belting out Dancing Queen.”

Jace laughs and slaps his brother playfully on the shoulder. “Can’t make any promises.”

As they enter the Hunter’s Moon, the jingling of the door alerts the bartender, Maia, who looks up. Alec tips his head to her in greeting. Jace leaves him to grab drinks. Alec spots an empty table. He sits, rubbing his hands anxiously on his thighs, unable to truly relax. He scans the room, assessing who’s who and formulating the best plan should something go awry. 

The air is warm, the music low and everyone in the bar is minding their own business. There’s no reason to worry. He should be letting his guard down, taking a moment for himself. But he can’t. He knows that even though things in New York have been relatively quiet lately, there is still a measure of distrust of the Shadowhunters amongst the Downworld. People can forgive but they don’t forget.

So he feels a little guilty for letting his personal life consume his thoughts at the moment, when there are so many complicated issues still to be dealt with.

“Hey,” Jace says, placing a mug of beer in front of Alec. He sits down, following Alec’s line of sight. “Something going on?” he asks.

“No, nothing,” Alec says, sighing and staring down into the depths of his beer. “All good.”

“Great. So now, tell me what’s up with you.” Jace looks Alec directly in the eye. “Parabatai, remember?” he says, pointing at himself. “What’s got you all tied up in knots?”

Alec chuckles. He should have guessed that this was why Jace made him come out tonight. To make him spill his guts. “That’s not an easy question to answer.”

“Try me.”

Alec blows out a breath. It dissolves a bit of his anxiety but not much. “I’m thinking about doing something. Something big. But I don’t...I don’t know, Jace. I might be...maybe I’m going about it the wrong way? I mean...I don’t know.”

“Wow. Yeah, so considering that incredibly vague description you’ve given me, I’m not sure there’s a whole lot I can do. I’m a Shadowhunter, not a mind reader.” Jace places his hand on Alec’s arm. “Just tell me, man.” 

Alec dips his head a bit lower and speaks in a hushed voice. There are way too many Downworlders in here with supersonic hearing. “I want to ask Magnus to marry me.”

Jace’s smile is beatific. “Alec. That’s amazing news! I know Magnus will say yes.”

Alec just raises his brow. “Yeah?”

“Are you kidding? Of course he will. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s so far beyond help at this point.”

Alec laughs genuinely this time. “I guess you’re right...” he says, shaking his head and looking down at his hands.

Jace guffaws. “Of course I’m right. When have I ever been wrong?” 

Alec looks at him then. “Seriously, Jace?”

Jace ignores this question. “So what’s the problem? You nervous?”

“Not so much nervous. I just… I want it to be perfect.” Alec begins talking with his hands, a sure sign he feels very passionately about the subject at hand. “I’ll only ever have this one chance to propose and I need it to be everything… to convey everything…”

“Alec. I’m sure whatever it is, whichever way you decide to ask him, will be great. I mean, what have you come up with so far?”

“I’m not telling you that.” He gives Jace a look that says ‘not happening’.

Jace laughs. “Alright, fine. It was worth a shot.”

“I’ve tried twice already,” Alec blurts.

“Oh,” Jace says frowning. “And what happened?”

“Stuff just keeps getting in the way. A few weeks ago, Magnus portaled us to Paris and we were having the best time, laughing and drinking, admiring the lights of the Eiffel Tower… it was like, ridiculously picturesque,” he says waving his hand around dismissively. “It literally could not have been more romantic.” 

“And?”

Alec huffs. “And? We spotted a pickpocket targeting a family of mundanes. There was no way I could let this guy get away with that. This poor family was utterly clueless, I felt so bad for them. Once I tackled the guy, Magnus summoned their things back and they insisted on buying us crepes. It was just a total mood killer.”

Jace shakes his head trying not to laugh.

“It’s always something. If it’s not mundanes getting into trouble, it’s Magnus getting an emergency call from a client who’s ingested too many werewolf fangs.”

“Oh, nasty.” Jace says grimacing.

“You got that right. And the last time I tried was a few nights ago. We were walking home from dinner in the East Village. It was a beautiful night. We walked past this park, there wasn’t a single person around, which is totally not normal for a Saturday night in New York. We sat down on a bench and I thought, this was it, the moment… and I moved to get down on one knee and my phone rang. I almost ignored it.”

Jace gasps dramatically. “No.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Yes. But like I said, almost. I couldn’t not answer it. It could mean someone’s life. You know how I take my duty seriously. But it was the worst fucking timing ever.”

Jace sighs. “I hear you. But you know, it’s not always as grave as someone’s life being on the line. And you’ve got back up. You’ve got me and Iz. And Clary.”

Alec gives him a look.

“It’s true. We’re always here for you.”.

It’s not often that Jace gets deep like this, but Alec knows he’s being sincere. He can feel it radiating off of him. “I know that. I guess I just need to remember it.”

“Yeah. You do. Now, let me help you.”

Alec reluctantly agrees to one more beer. Jace can be very convincing. And not just about alcohol. He encourages Alec to stop trying to make this proposal perfect. Because it might not ever be… and in that case, he’ll never do it.

Jace is right. Alec hates it when that happens.

It’s getting late and Alec insists that he has to head home. He misses Magnus - not that he’s going to tell Jace this - but he really fucking does. 

Jace relents on begging him to stay and raises his mug. “To one of the best fucking marriage proposals Magnus will ever have.” 

“That’s not even a little bit funny, Jace,” Alec deadpans. 

Jace laughs heartily. “I had to. But okay, this one’s for real,” he says clearing his throat. “Cheers. To you and Magnus. To what will be an amazing life together.” 

Alec swallows thickly. That one hit him. “Cheers,” he says quietly and clinks his glass with his brother’s.

When he walks into the loft, Alec sets his gear and weapons in the alcove, and toes off his boots. It’s quiet and dim, only the glow of candles light the rest of the apartment. Something smells absolutely delicious. 

“Magnus? I’m home,” he calls out.

“Alexander! In the kitchen,” he hears Magnus reply. Alec makes his way into the kitchen and walks up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands caressing the soft skin of his muscled abdomen. Magnus is wearing a silk blue brocade robe with a pair of loose black cotton pants. His glossy black nails match the long black necklaces adorning his chest. Alec could devour him right then and there. But a growling stomach stops him from attacking his boyfriend. 

Alec breathes him in. He lightly kisses his neck, just below the ear, while Magnus continues to stir a pot on the stove. 

“Mmm… now THAT is what I call a greeting,” Magnus says humming. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Alec says. He wraps his arms around him tighter, kissing up and down Magnus’ neck. Magnus stops stirring and leans into the warmth of Alec’s body. 

“Well, we’re never eating if you keep that up,” he says playfully, reaching up to caress Alec’s cheek. Alec leans into the touch.

“Normally, I’d say screw the food but I really am starving. What’s for dinner?” he asks, letting go of Magnus’ waist. 

Looking over his shoulder, Magnus smiles devilishly. “It’s an… old family recipe. Passed down from generation to generation,” he says with a wave of his hand. 

"An old family recipe?” Alec asks, suspicious. “That smells like marinara.”

“Spaghetti and meatballs is very popular in Indonesia,” Magnus says matter of factly. 

“Sure it is, Magnus,” Alec says with a laugh. He kisses Magnus’ cheek and leaves him to change. “I’m going to get comfortable. Be right back.”

“Don’t take too long, angel. It’s almost ready.” Magnus tastes the sauce one more time to make sure it’s perfect. He thinks it needs a bit more salt and then he swears to himself he’ll leave it alone. 

Once he discovered that spaghetti and meatballs was one of Alec’s favorite meals, second only to the heart-attack-on-a-plate otherwise known as a bacon burger, he decided he needed to master the recipe. Magnus prides himself on being a whiz in the kitchen. It is second nature for him to master a recipe; he is a warlock after all. However, with food, he’s able to add his own personal touches. 

Magnus was initially worried that Alec would be home too late tonight to spend any real quality time with him, as he had been for the past several nights. He knows that being head of the institute can be all consuming at times and he tries his best to be patient and understanding. But he misses Alec. So here he is, making dinner domestically. Afterwards, he’s going to pamper his boyfriend in every way possible. 

Something was bothering Alec and Magnus wanted to get to the bottom of it. He’s been somewhat distant lately. In the middle of the night Magnus had found him in the study, a book on his lap, his brow furrowed deep in thought, but it had definitely not been about what he was reading. On more than one occasion, Alec clearly had something he’d wanted to say but he’d ended up a stuttering flustered mess, saying “it was nothing,” blaming it on being tired. Magnus let it go because he didn’t want to make whatever Alec was going through any worse. 

But tonight, Alec is home early and Magnus has a game plan. He would feed him first, then massage the knots and stress from his shoulders and possibly relieve tension in a … few other ways, if he was willing. Who was he kidding? Alec was almost always in a willing mood. Then when his love is sated in every way possible, he’ll get him to talk. 

Magnus plates up the spaghetti, straightens the silverware and begins pouring each of them a glass of red wine. Alec returns to the table clad in a pair of gray sweats and a black v-neck t-shirt, (one that fits him quite well in Magnus’ opinion), his dark hair still damp from the shower. He has an easy smile, but Magnus can see the tiredness in his eyes.

“This looks amazing, babe,” Alec says, kissing Magnus on the cheek and settling into his chair.

“Just wait until you taste it,” Magnus retorts. He waves his fingers over each of their plates, a blue mist magicking a bit more warmth into the dish.

Alec places a forkful of pasta in his mouth. “Mmm...I love magic spaghetti,” he says. “I should be home for dinner more often.” 

Magnus smiles brightly. “Yes, my dear. You should. Although, I can’t promise that it’ll always be a home-cooked meal. You know my penchant for take-out.”

“I’m well aware. I didn’t think it was Izzy who’d left a carton of the best Pad Thai I’ve ever had in my life on my desk yesterday evening.” Alec eyes him playfully.

Magnus batts his glittery black lashes. “I have no idea what you’re referring to, Alexander. And there’s better Pad Thai than that one. I didn't have time to portal to Thailand.”

Alec smiles around another mouthful of food. “Mmm hmm. You know I’m an adult, right? I know how to find my own dinner when I’m at the institute.”

“Oh, please, Alexander. I will not have you eating some week-old egg salad sandwich from the mess hall.” 

“Magnus, it’s not that bad…”

He cuts him off. “Don’t try to argue with me on this. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And your doting boyfriend. You won’t win this one.”

Alec just smiles, shakes his head and takes a sip of wine. There is never a point in arguing with Magnus when he gets like this. And really why should he? Being taken care of feels pretty great.

They settle into casual conversation as they finish their meal. Magnus regales Alec with stories about the few clients he had earlier in the day, and how he really does wonder how the night children manage to stay alive on a daily basis with all the in-fighting they do. He healed quite a few cuts and bruises this afternoon due to a brawl over territory. Ridiculous vampires.

When they’ve finished, Magnus clears the plates and insists that Alec get comfortable on the couch. 

“At least let me help you clean up,” Alec insists. But before he can push the subject any further, Magnus has snapped his fingers, their dishes and the pots and pans have all been cleaned and put away in the cupboards.

Alec sighs. He still forgets sometimes that there’s the hard way to do things and the magic way to do them. 

“All done, my darling.” Magnus places his hand on the small of Alec’s back and ushers him into the living room. The fireplace is lit and crackling. The candles placed around the room give it a warm and inviting glow. “Now sit. Relax.”

“Magnus…”

“Please. Let me take care of you tonight.” Magnus sits with his back to the arm of the sofa, patting the cushion next to him. “Come here.”

Alec gives in easily, settling himself between Magnus’ legs, leaning into him and stretching his long legs out on the couch. Magnus rubs his hands together warming them up and then places them at the base of Alec’s neck, massaging the muscles gently with his thumbs. Alec lets his head fall forward, losing himself in the feeling of strong hands working the tension out of his neck and shoulders. 

Magnus begins to pull the tight black t-shirt up over Alec’s torso. Alec helps him by raising his arms and pulling it completely off for him. Magnus trails his fingers down Alec’s spine. First down one arm, gently rubbing the taught muscles, then working his fingers over the other. It’s all about symmetry and the right amount of pressure. He thinks a gentle touch is what Alec needs tonight. 

As he continues his ministrations, Magnus is encouraged by Alec’s humming and low moans of pleasure. “Feel good?” he asks quietly. The noises coming out of his boyfriend are lighting a fire deep in his belly.

“Mmm hmm, really good…” Alec murmurs.

Magnus slides his hands over Alec’s shoulders and arms over and over, applying pressure with his fingertips to his biceps and triceps. He can no longer control the desire to explore further and slides his hands over his chest, lightly grazing his nipples. Alec’s stomach contracts at the unexpected but not unwelcome touch. His entire body is warm and tingling. He can feel the traces of Magnus’ fingers still lingering on his skin. 

Alec becomes incoherent when Magnus places an open mouthed kiss along the deflect rune on his neck.

“Magnus,” he whispers. “That’s not part of a normal massage…” he trails off unable to continue speaking. It must have something to do with Magnus’ tongue and lips and fingers.

“I don’t do normal, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice low and seductive. Alec stretches his neck to allow him more access. 

Alec reaches his hands behind him, running his fingers through the short strands of Magnus’ hair. The position is slightly awkward but he needs to feel him. 

Magnus has his hands everywhere he can physically reach on Alec’s body. 

Alec hums with pleasure. He wants more. “On top of me...please…” he says between heavy breaths. 

Magnus trails light kisses along Alec’s neck and nibbles at his earlobe. He whispers, “Anything you want, darling.”

Alec sits up, allowing Magnus room to maneuver himself off the couch. Magnus removes his robe and straddles Alec’s waist. They look at each other, the moment heavy with need. 

“I love you,” Magnus says and dips down for searing kiss, his necklaces grazing Alec’s bare chest. Alec places his hands on Magnus’ waist, holding him steady. 

“I love you, too” Alec says, whispering it against Magnus’ mouth. 

***

The rays of morning sunshine creeping through the blinds wake Alec from what he thinks might be the best sleep he’s had in weeks. He slowly opens his eyes then buries his face in the pillow to avoid the harsh light. He can smell Magnus in the sheets. 

Remembering last night, he smiles into the pillow. Magnus… he was amazing. He wondered what had gotten into him. All the fuss. The cooking, the massage, the sex. 

Alec lets out a deep sigh, the memories of their lovemaking flashing through his mind. Magnus taking Alec’s cock into his mouth, sucking him to a mindblowing orgasm. Being bent over the couch, Magnus slamming into him over and over. He remembers taking Magnus on the hardwood floor of the living room, Magnus’ legs spread wide for him. It must have gone on for hours, considering the delicious soreness in his limbs. Alec turns over to thank his boyfriend for a fantastic night but finds an empty space where Magnus should be.

“Magnus?” he says, his voice still groggy with sleep.

“Looking for me?” Magnus says, waltzing into the room, a breakfast tray in his hands. His smile is playful and his eyes are bright.

Alec sits up, his back against the cushioned headboard. “What’s this?” he asks eyeing the tray filled with a steaming cup of black coffee, fruit and croissants.

“It’s breakfast, my love.” Magnus sits the tray overtop Alec’s outstretched legs, settling himself cross-legged in front of him. 

“Why are you spoiling me, Magnus? Did you do something terrible?” Alec asks, smiling and popping a grape in his mouth.

“Who me?” Magnus asks coyly. “I’ve done nothing wrong. Lately.”

Alec chuckles. He sips his coffee, enjoying the warmth it brings. Magnus makes the best coffee. “Then what are you up to? You’ve been spoiling me rotten. There’s gotta be a reason for it,” he says lifting an eyebrow.

Magnus sighs heavily. “Clearly, I was manipulating you into talking to me about what’s been bothering you. I planned to get it out of you last night but you passed out on me and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

Alec froze. Magnus had noticed all along that he was anxious and stressed about what he had been planning. Apparently he has a terrible poker face. He should have known better than to think he could hide his feelings from him. Magnus was observant and caring. Of course he noticed. Alec felt like an idiot.

“So you plied me with food, a back massage, and amazing sex to get me to talk, huh?” He tries to hide his smile but fails.

Magnus isn’t at all phased by this accusation. “Yes, of course.” He doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

Alec wondered how he got so lucky. What had he ever done to deserve this man?  
Magnus had no idea what was wrong but it didn’t matter, he just wanted Alec to be happy. So he did what he could to make him comfortable, to relax him, to help him work out the tension not just in his body but in his mind. Magnus loved him so much.  
That’s when Alec knew for sure that no amount of planning or perfection would ever make a difference. What mattered was moments like these, the ones that held no real significance. The easy feeling of being loved and protected and cared for, those were the perfect moments.

Alec moves the tray off his lap and onto the bed beside him. Magnus curiously watches his every move. He mimics Magnus’ pose, crossing his legs and scooting closer so that they are knee to knee. Magnus smiles and scans his face for a clue as to what he’s doing.

Alec takes Magnus’ hands in his, looks into his eyes and asks.

“Magnus, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the lovely: anonomonomous99  
> Thanks so much! :)


End file.
